


Sunset

by Kazimir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dear co-worker Kazuhira Miller invites you to watch the beautiful sunset on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

"(Y/N)!... (Y/N)? Oh c'mon, I know I'm a little late, but I had a good reason to be, really."

You were suddenly awoken by the reasoning voice of your comrade, Kazuhira Miller.

You took a moment to gather yourself as the fog of sleep drifted from your brain. You kept your eyes shut for the few seconds it took to remember where you were, why you were there, and why in the world Kaz was with you, and apologizing for his lateness. You were on the beach, late in the evening. Kaz had called you hours prior, talking about how pretty the sunset was, and that it might be nice for you two to watch it together. You thought it was somewhat strange, but you always enjoyed his company, and a break from your work was nothing that you would complain about. You were so eager for your little break, in fact, that you had gotten to the beach a fair bit earlier than the time you had arranged with Kaz. This, the warmth of the beach, the beautiful sunset and a large rock angled perfectly to comfortably sit against had created a perfect storm, and before long you had forgotten about Kaz, and you were sound asleep.

You groaned in acknowledgment and lazily stood up, stretching as you did. You saw Kaz chuckle quietly. 

"And here I was thinking I would only keep you waiting a few minutes. You do remember that I said 21:00, right?" If said by anyone else, you may have taken the remark as snarky, but you saw Kaz's mischievous smirk growing by the second and couldn't help but giggle yourself. You playful pushed on his firm stomach, knocking him back a few steps and seemingly amusing him to no end. "Okay, okay," he began, calming down but not losing his content smile. "So what do you think?" Your mind still wasn't as awake as it could've been, and you looked at him, confused. "The sunset!" He gestured loudly. "Isn't it beautiful?" 

"Oh," you began. "Yeah, it's nice. I mean, I slept through half of it, but I'm happy about being able to enjoy it with you now. Just the two of us." There was a few seconds of silence. It wasn't tense, but it made you feel... strange. Kaz, on the other hand, seemed to relish in the feeling, which left it up to you to break the silence. "So," you stuttered slightly, " I, uh, this is a pretty good spot, eh?" He looked at you for a moment, seeming quite warm, before he answered. 

"It's perfect." He said softly before sitting down against the large rock. You followed. 

After just a few minutes of relaxing silence you jumped slightly as you felt a large hand just above your knee. You met Kaz's eyes, or his sunglasses at least, and he spoke softly, in contrast to his usual boisterous disposition. 

"Y'know.... I really do enjoy your company. Just being with you, it makes me feel good." You were well aware of how Kaz tended to treat women in terms of affection, and although you knew he probably wasn't lying, you tried not to take it to heart too much. Despite your efforts, though, you felt your cheeks heating up, and the unexpected burst of tender affection made you smile shyly. "And you're just adorable when you're all bashful." He announced in his usual playful tone as he wrapped his strong arms around you a lifted you onto his lap. He hugged you tightly against him. His whole body felt firm and strong, while still being warm and affectionate. Kaz adjusted his position slightly to get comfortable snd leaned his head on top of yours, and you could feel his smile. It took you a while to adjust to the new, brazen position like Kaz had, but once you came to realize that he seemed to have no intention of trying to initiate anything further than simple affection you settled in just as well. You had never felt as much peace as you did with Kazuhira that day.


End file.
